Depressed
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: People reach their breaking point at some point. It just a matter of time but what matters most is how you are going to react and if you have a support system. Felicity has reached that point. *TRIGGER WARNING: DEPRESSION, SELF-HARM, SUICIDE ATTEMPT!* Also is slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! I hope everything is going well with you! I wrote this when i was feeling really down...so if it's not your cup of tea (I use a lot this phrase...) then chose some other stories of mine! Anyways, if you like it then i hope you enjoy it!**_

 _ **The song in the next sentance is the song Felicity will sing and i have the written the lyrics at some point.**_

 ** _Here is the song: watch?v=-kv10eAxJiM_**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Depressed**_

Felicity was feeling weird lately she's been watching weird dreams that make no sense to her or the dream translators online.

Furthermore, she's been thinking a lot of her childhood the past few months…she remembered the fight she had with a friend of hers named Malina. How she regretted and didn't regret sending a farewell message to her a cold November ending their friendship.

She remembered how after that she started questioning her trust in people and if she truly deserved to have friends. Because a week after she stopped talking to Malina a girl she was friends with named Anna stopped talking to her and accused her of being a lame whinny concretive bitch that bring everyone down and that is why no one is friends with her. And that she is always with headphones on because she had no friends.

Felicity was deeply wounded and wondered if the universe was telling her that she should be stone cold and alone. Music was the only thing keeping her company and in check until she left for MIT.

But the thoughts she had wondered during the time she had lost both Malina and Anna didn't stop when she went to MIT quite the opposite happened, they became louder!

Was she a burden to them with her constant need for communication?

So she stayed detached from the rest of her classmates and put more walls around her but secretly…She wished…no she longed for a best friend like her and Malina were before they fought.

She remembered how at eighteen Malina had send a text to her asking if they could meet in Massachusetts and she had agreed but Malina visited twice Massachusetts and never said to Felicity to meet.

During those months of Felicity wondered if Malina would tell her to meet and if yes when and where and how she should approach her.

She also remembered how she had tried to calm herself from getting excited on the opportunity to mend her and Malina's friendship.

But Malina string her alone for three years with promises to meet and during those years Felicity's mental health was fucked up…she made a research during her last year in MIT with her symptoms and found out she had fallen into a depression because she didn't allow herself to find friends and she felt constantly lonely.

She had trouble sleeping when she did she saw weird dreams that left her paralyzed in her bed confused if it was real or not.

She had suicidal tendencies. She wondered if anyone would miss her if she jumped from her dorm's floor which was the 8th floor, if the bus or car ran her over, if she was killed at gun point.

Many times she found herself riding the bus around the city for errands and watched random people hugging their friends and loved ones…she wondered if she ever would have that.

She grew angry at herself for being so gullible and believing that Malina wanted to be friends again.

Going through that she gained weight from eating in order to feel her lonely days.

One day close to the end of the third year of the Waiting for Malina Chronicles Felicity decided to put end to everything.

She looked at herself in the mirror disgusted by the pale, brown hair, blue eyed, fat girl stare back at her.

She dressed with a long white sleeved shirt that reached her butt, she put on black leggings and her hiking Columbia shoes, she took a bottle of water, her phone, earplugs, and student bus pass and walked out of her dorm room.

She went to a hiking spot she saw in her college campus' board of athletic choices during this year.

She watched people run up and down, taking pictures and she marveled the sunset before she started typing a goodbye text to her notes on her phone and left it near her earplugs and student bus pass.

She walked to the age of the cliff and looked down and then the night sky, she felt at peace for the first time.

Then she jumped.

She didn't die though. The fall was enough for her to break her leg and ribs…

But it was a wakeup call.

The pain was welcoming and she refused painkillers once the casts were on her the nurses asked her what she was doing in the cliff.

She lied telling them she was attempting to capture a panoramic view of the city and she slipped.

She wondered who called the ambulance since she was alone.

She returned to MIT and she found a letter in her door saying;

" _ **Hey,**_

 _ **I'm Dan I'm the one who found your phone and saw you being passed out. I really thought you died! I quickly dialed the ambulance.**_

 _ **I stayed with you until they arrived and told them I found you here they asked me what I was doing this late up there and honestly I lied and told them I was out here to smoke weed…but in all honesty…I was there for the same reason as you.**_

 _ **I was about to jump too when I heard the thud of your body and it scared me.**_

 _ **I had seen you around the campus plus we shared some classes too. You seemed so…caged…I always wondered why you never had friends.**_

 _ **I read your goodbye note while I waited for the ambulance to arrive…sorry for invading your privacy by the way.**_

 _ **Malina sounds like a selfish bitch…oh! And narcissistic too! She doesn't deserve you.**_

 _ **After they took you I made sure to call your mum and let her know you were alright, she asked me why I was on your phone…I lied again saying I had found it in the supermarket and I was trying to reach you.**_

 _ **I didn't know if you wanted your mother to know what you were going though because you didn't refer to her in the note…sorry if I put you on the spot.**_

 _ **Last but not least, once you are feeling better I would love to talk face to face, it might be beneficial for both of our mental health issues.**_

 _ **Here is my number, 789765**_

 _ **Wishing your speedy recovery,**_

 _ **Daniel Nicolas(Call me Dan) Darden."**_

She still had his letter and they had become great friends, he was Felicity's only friend who knew about her suicide attempt.

She even now talks with him constantly and he is the one keeping her bad thoughts at bay.

After that during the graduation Dan had prepared a party for the two of them to celebrate one year from the suicide attempts and how they had survived. And they made the promise to visit a psychologist in their respected towns once they were hired to companies.

Dan was hired by Microsoft while she was at QC.

She didn't have time to visit a psychologist twice a week but once a month and the psychologist had told her that nothing was wrong with her.

Dan thought that Felicity might have chosen the wrong psychologist given that she had all the red flags of depression…so he asked his psychologist for recommendations but Felicity refused too confused and skeptical to try again.

She saw herself as a hypocrite, if she didn't have depression what was left to have in common with Dan?

She started to pulling away from Dan.

Then Oliver started asking her weird ass favors. She agreed to help him and Walter as a way to distract herself from her own demons.

Soon Oliver was revealed to be The Hood and she was on his team now.

The Sara showed up.

She got a bullet for Sara.

The pain of the bullet penetrating her skin made her smile…she needed the pain, she needed to feel something other than blank emptiness.

Oliver, Diggs and Sara thought she was high on painkillers when she was babbling but she was fully aware how she was reacting, she was foolish and she knew it yet she saw it as an idea…the role of cheery Felicity was created that day.

She forced herself to be cheery as a way to keep her mind occupied with the task of pretending and not the fact that she clearly didn't belong in the trio before her eyes.

Then she found herself writing her feelings in a form of poems when the bad days ate her strength to play her cheery role.

Soon she wrote an entire song.

One night she decided to go drink her pain away because guess what happened! Malina had invited her to her wedding in NEW YORK!

After six years of her stringing her along!

Drunk she walked on Oliver and Sara having sex she apologized laughing and took her notebook she had forgotten in her desk and threw the condom box at Oliver's head reminding them laughingly to use protection.

Oliver and Sara stare at her confused and shocked.

She waved them goodbye and went back to the bar to continue drinking. Then she saw the stage that played Jazz piano music and an idea formed in her head…

KARAOKE!

She walked up to the pianist and showed him her song and asked if he could play a melody suitable for the piece, he nodded welcoming the change of music.

She walked up to the microphone and said;

"This song is my feelings I have bottled up ever since I was sixteen…don't hold it in folks! It will kill ya! It did in my case…"

Then she started to sing;

" _ **Finding refuge in my own lies  
"How are you?"  
"I'm doing alright"  
Small talk is a great disguise  
Just let me be just let me be  
Empty thoughts start to crowd my mind  
Am I only living, living to survive?  
Shake it off but I've lost the drive  
Just let me be just let me be  
Let me be, okay**_

 __ _ **No one knows what goes on up inside my head**_  
 _ **There's a new kind of poison and it's starting to spread**_  
 _ **No one knows what goes on up inside my head**_  
 _ **They don't think I need help**_  
 _ **But I'm scaring myself**_  
 _ **I just want to be okay**_  
 _ **I just want to be okay**_

 _ **All the voices in my head are coming to life**_  
 _ **They're getting louder and I'm, I'm terrified**_  
 _ **How do you run from your own mind?**_  
 _ **Is this what I've become?**_  
 _ **Take it back what have I done**_

 _ **No one knows what goes on up inside my head**_  
 _ **There's a new kind of poison and it's starting to spread**_  
 _ **No one knows what goes on up inside my head**_  
 _ **They don't think I need help**_  
 _ **But I'm scaring myself**_  
 _ **I just want to be okay**_  
 _ **I just want to be okay**_

 _ **No one knows what goes on up inside my head**_  
 _ **There's a new kind of poison and it's starting to spread**_  
 _ **But I didn't think the antidote was in my hands**_  
 _ **I can change my plans I can change my plans**_  
 _ **I tried to find my reflection on the glass**_  
 _ **But all I ever saw were the things I lacked**_  
 _ **All the smudges on the mirror made me go insane**_  
 _ **All I ever thought I was**_  
 _ **Was a mistake**_

 _ **No one knows what goes on up inside my head**_  
 _ **There's a new kind of poison and it's starting to spread**_  
 _ **No one knows what goes on up inside my head**_  
 _ **Up inside my head**_  
 _ **Up inside my head"**_

She started signing but half way through she started tearing up like the emotions she fought so hard to keep locked up washed over her like a waterfall.

Unknowingly, to her Oliver and Sara couldn't resume having sex too worried for the condition Felicity was into when they saw her. They quickly dressed and followed her to the bar.

They couldn't find her until she went on stage and started signing.

Oliver was gaping while Sara was looking at Felicity in true sadness and sympathy.

Felicity ran from the stage choking her sobs and went to the bathroom, Oliver and Sara ran behind her but a brunette guy with beard stopped them telling them he got it handled.

Oliver got pissed! Who was he?

But soon they heard Felicity's voice saying;

"Dan? What…what are you doing here? How are you here?"

"Well, you've been avoiding me for the past two years so I got worried I worked and earned vacation time to come and see you!" Dan said to Felicity with a soft voice and Oliver with Sara heard her broke down crying again.

Dan had hugged Felicity as she cried and he understood her.

"I can't fight anymore…" Felicity said to Dan who looked at her and kissed her head and said;

"Don't. Let it all out! Confront your feelings and punch Malina in her wedding day! Yeah…I saw the post she tagged you in…what a bitch…" Dan said as he held Felicity.

She laughed at his tactics while trying to calm down and sniffed.

"Your therapist has done wonders with ya, Dan." Felicity said with a humorless laugh/sniff.

"I told you to move to Redmond." Dan said to Felicity with a knowing look.

"Yeah…Redmond has great therapists…" Felicity said with a sad tone which made Dan to hug her again.

Felicity's muffled laugh made Oliver and Sara sigh in relief and leave the two friends alone to talk.

Oliver and Sara went to sit at a table and stare at each other in confusion.

"What was this all about?" Sara wondered and Oliver looked at her and then said;

"When she's ready she is going to tell us."

In the bathroom Dan and Felicity were sitting on the floor of the bathroom and Felicity told him everything, of course she didn't reveal who was the Hood, she did told him though she's been helping him and the danger she got in.

Dan was furious with her!

"You want to kill yourself, Felicity?" He yelled at her and Felicity looked at him serious.

"Yes. I want to die. Die and haunt her."

"Why do you want to die instead of confronting her? What are you so afraid of? Why you never went to find her and rip her hair from her skull?" Dan asked interested and she sighed.

"The fight we had was because she wasn't calling me when I needed her. We would schedule time and she wouldn't call. I would wait by the phone like a hawk only to never receive her call. I felt so giddy whenever I would listen my phone ring thinking it was her only to see Anna's name or somebody else's. I felt ignored. Alone. I had no friends…correction I had no reliable friends, one day we would be a tight group the next we would be split in two groups and having we would fight about something…well they would fight about something. I was just standing in the side waiting for them to notice how I was completely losing myself. My old friend Rafaela had asked me one time to tell her a little bit about myself since for seven months of me hanging out with them I hadn't said anything but the fact that I lived with my mum. They didn't even know my last name. I told them there was nothing to tell and it's true…I had no story. I was completely ordinary and they weren't. I hated that my mum met this guy and we had to move district…"

"I wanted to go back to Malina. I didn't know who I was without her and her absence pained me more than…you know…my habit of not allowing old wounds heal…"

She told him and Dan listened carefully.

"You mean your self-destructive syndrome?" Dan asked when Felicity started not talking normally.

All this time Oliver and Sara couldn't stand waiting so they went to eavesdrop to them and they were shocked.

"Yeah…So, from now I'm staying for a few days and once we get out of this bathroom we are researching for a proper psychologist." Dan said serious and Felicity nodded.

But as far as Oliver and Sara they just pitied her and they walked away to the Foundry.

She needed to deal with that on her own but they would be here for her if she needed them.

 _ **So? What do you think of this story? I was thinking to keep it as a one-shot but if you have an idea about what a second chapter could contain tell me in your reviews!**_

 _ **Have a nice summer, people!**_

 _ **Follow me on:**_

 _ **Instagram: Vicky Tzalachani**_

 _ **Twitter: TVDvicky**_

 _ **Tumblr: Fandom-Girl99**_

 _ **Google+: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Blog: Daydreamer's Mind**_

 _ **: Vicky Tzalachani**_

 _ **Facebook: Vaso Tzalachani/Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Sarahsh: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Pinterest: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Quora: Vasiliki Talachani**_

 _ **Gravatar: Daydreamer**_

 _ **Spotify: Vasiliki Tzalachani or Vicky1699**_

 _ **Youtube: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello, world! Sorry, I haven't been as active on here but I have been trying to keep up with college, family, mental health and friends. Of course, I haven't stopped writing quite the opposite actually, I've been working on different stories that I really want to upload. I also, write new chapters for my "Change In Lizzie" and "Keep On Fighting" stories!**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this chapter and I can't wait to read your reviews!**_

 _ **I wanted to thank you for the 2 reviews, the 6 favorites, the 5 followers and 1 community that added my story!**_

 _ **Shoutouts for Chapter 1:**_

 _ **mjf2468: THANK YOU! Thank you for the kind, supportive and encouraging words! I'm so sorry to hear that you are going through a similar thing as Felicity in the story. Unfortunately, I'm also going through the exact same thing as Felicity that is how I drew inspiration for this story. Thank you for giving me an idea of how this story could go. I hope things have changed for the better with your problem since July 13 in 2018. Sorry for the one year waiting but I was busy. If you are still reading this story I hope you enjoy this chapter too and I'm looking forward to your review.**_

 _ **January Lily: Thank you very much for the kind words! I hope you are doing well and that you'll enjoy this chapter as much!**_

 _ **With this story, I would suggest listening to:**_

 _ **The Script - Flares**_

 _ **FURTHERMORE, TRIGGER WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC MENTION OF DOMESTIC ABUSE, CHILD ABUSE, MENTION OF PARENTS DEATH DURING 9/11, MENTION OF ILLEGAL TAPING OF SEXUAL INTERCOURSE AND POSTING IT ON PORNOGRAPHIC SITES! READ IT AT YOUR OWN ACCORD!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Depressed**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Sending Out Flares**_

Dan and Felicity spend the night in the bar drinking hot chocolate (even though the waitress looked at them confused and little amused) and searching for nearby psychologists with good ratings and reviews in hopes of finding someone who would help Felicity and not make her wonder if she was the hypocrite or not.

Felicity avoided going into the Foundry for at least a week too embarrassed after Dan told her they were there and saw her singing. At work, she kept herself busy so she wouldn't have to talk to Oliver or Diggs.

Felicity found group support that had meetings during the afternoon hours and she signed herself up. She and Dan one afternoon attended her first group meeting…

"Hello, everyone, today we are having new members in our family! Come on Felicity, tell us a little bit about yourself." The head of the group said to Felicity with an encouraging tone and hand gestures.

Felicity sighed and cleared her throat as Dan held her hand in encouragement.

The group, of course, thought they were dating but said nothing.

"Hi! I'm Felicity! I was born and raised in Las Vegas and the districts around the area. My mum had me when she was fifteen and by the time she had me she was forced to marry my dad, the man who impregnated her. Noah was a year older than my mum yet he was in college because he was a genius…but I believe he was afraid of people outshining him. My mum was allowed to finish High School and by the time she was 18 years old, I was four years old and Noah's behavior changed towards my mum. He didn't allow her to go to college and he was too busy inventing stuff to actually bring money into the house so mum was forced to work in casinos waitressing tables. My first memory was of Noah yelling at my mum and calling her stupid while hitting her head with his hand. My mum had tears in her eyes while she begged him not to have this conversation in front of me. I felt this huge wave of hate and I wanted to stand up from my play corner and hit Noah. After that incident, I remember my mum hiding books in my stuff…one day when I was seven I found one…it was a book about European History. My mum then told me that she was secretly attending night classes and she was getting a degree in history. She wanted to become a teacher like her grandma."

"One day when I was eight I returned from school to find mum on the ground with ripped books and some even were on fire, she had a black eye and bloody lips and her hair looked as if she was yanked by them…spoiler alert…she was. I guess Noah had no idea I had returned from school so he marched out of my room with the same European history book that was about 600 pages and threw it in my mum's head the force he threw caused my mum to hit her head on the marble floor with a thud which just by hearing it I flinched and felt the pain! Then as she raised her head and saw me she had even more blood coming from her nose and lips her eyes were petrified as I suspect mine were too. He then kicked her in the back yelling that her place is in the kitchen not in school and that he allowed her to leave the house in fear of neighbors start talking about him not allowing his wife out. Then he saw me…oh, the anger I saw in his eyes made me freeze in my spot. He stood there watching me before he pointed to my mum and said "See, Megan? School isn't for girls! You are going to finish high school and get married and I want in a year from your marriage grandkids unlike your slut of a mother! Don't disappoint me otherwise I would have to ruin that pretty face of yours." By the end of his sentence, he was holding my chin in a grip that left a bruise later."

"After that, he left the house. Mum instantly jumped up and packed everything we would need. Once we got to a hotel she called the police. In a week Noah was arrested for domestic abuse and illegal hacking by the FBI and mum remodeled the entire house with the money Noah was hiding from us. She used half of that sum to buy new books and a year from then she got a Ph.D. in European history and a job at the local high school. The other half went to my college fund. Life was good for a long time until mum and I had to move districts because she got a new job. There I met my best friend Malina and we hit it off instantly. She was my everything…we lived next to each other and we spent every waking moment together. Until mum met my step-dad who I call dad, Joseph, was a PE teacher in the school near our district but there was the catch...Joseph had two more kids from a previous marriage, his wife died in Afghanistan, she was a combat nurse. Mark and Lesley, his kids, and I hit it off too when we got the chance to meet although there was something about Mark and Lesley's behavior…they were too good…like fake good. When mum and dad decided to move in together I had to leave Malina behind…that broke me! Lesley had a friend, Anna, she introduced me the next day after we met promising me that I wouldn't feel alone ever!"

"Malina started withdrawing from calling me when we would set up a date. While I tried to adjust to this new life with step-siblings! Mark and Lesley weren't as good as I thought…of course, their behavior towards me was as best as it could be since not a year prior to us moving their mother had just died. So I kept my distance while Mark made sure no boys talked to me…Lesley tried to introduce me to kids and places around the town yet I had freaked out from the sudden changes so I withdraw to myself by putting headphones on all the time and not speaking to anyone. Suddenly, kids in school started making fun of me for being antisocial and Lesley partly blamed me and partly comfort me, her behavior confused me…in school, she would make fun of me while at home she would rant about the kids who made fun of me. Mark, on the other hand, got expelled for getting into too many fights with boys who bullied me…Joseph had yelled at me one night at dinner for causing his son's expulsion. One day Lesley heard me talking to Malina just before a hang-up and she smiled to me and had suggested that instead of me sitting above the phone until 9 pm like a hawk we should go for a movie or a bike ride. We went for a movie to the mall while riding our bikes there as we paid for our tickets and popcorn. Malina had told me she had a tutoring session for Latin that is why she couldn't talk until 9 pm but here I was with Lesley and we saw Malina and her friend Katie sitting a row away from us and they were talking about how clingy I was…Lesley heard that and she texted me if that was my Malina I told her yes she grabbed my hand and we left the movies. On the road there she confessed me that Anna and some girls from her group were saying similar and nastier stuff about me and that she had told them that I was her sister and if they continued talking about me that way she would leave the group. She left the group because of me and she apologized for her behavior. A day from then Anna also dropped me from a friend and it hurt like hell…by now I was a senior and Lesley had already graduated a year before me while Mark kept his distance from me…which a whole different reason."

"For an entire school year, I was completely alone with no friend but the music to keep me mentally intact. On November of the same year, I sent a farewell text to Malina saying how much I hated her behavior and how much it had hurt me. During the school year I researched my feelings and find out I had depression and the only medicine I had was music. Malina contact me again during my time at MIT asking if I wanted to meet she visited Massachusetts twice and didn't ask me to get together. She dragged me along for six years with will we, won't we meet shit…sorry…During my third year in MIT, I had already reached rock bottom, my depression was an all-time low, and thoughts that I fought so hard to mute in my head were so loud that I tried to commit suicide but instead, I broke my leg and my ribs. Dan over here saw me and called the ambulance and from then on we became best friends. But once we graduated and got hired we kept talking and I made good on the promise that I would get counseling at least once a month…my then psychologist told me that there was nothing wrong with me which made me feel like a hypocrite. So I thought that I had nothing else in common with Dan so I withdrew from him and my progress declined. A day ago I went to a bar to drink my sadness and bad thoughts away and end up drunk singing my feelings in the form of a song I had written to the entire bar…Dan saw that too since he had tracked my phone..creepy I know. And now he insisted on finding a better and new psychologist and we stumbled upon your group so we came."

Felicity finished her story which had everyone tearing up while Dan was hugging her.

"What about your step-brother, Mark?" The head of the group asked interested.

"Well, during my graduation from MIT he showed up and apologized for not being there for me and that he had developed as he called a crush on but since our parents were married by the time he realized his feelings he decided to keep his distance from me. Now, Mark is happily engaged to his long-time girlfriend, Alisha and they are expecting a baby soon. As for Lesley…she is I believe in Mongolia with her research group and her wife researching…she is a geographer and studies the tectonic plates and volcanoes." Felicity answered smiling to the head of the group.

"Oh! So you are in good relationship with them?" Another member asked and Felicity sighed.

"Yes, we are civil when we are in each other's company but last time that happened was during Lesley's wedding a year or so ago." Felicity answered and the member nodded satisfied.

"What about you Dan?" The head of the group asked and Felicity squeezed Dan's hand in encouragement.

"Well, I lost my parents when I was twelve during the 9/11 and from then on I bounced from foster home to foster home for over ten years until I got adopted at seventeen by a great family the Dardens, my foster mum Zoe and her wife Holly were so kind to me that I felt as if they were my parents in their next life…I know stupid…but my mentality during my time in various foster homes wasn't great….i was abused and bullied countless times and once I managed to feel safe and let my walls down I felt this huge weight on my chest and I broke…Holly was a psychologist and diagnosed me with depression and PTSD and they did the best they could and I love them for that! They gave me tools to handle things or so I thought…during my time at MIT I had an awakening…I realized that I liked both women and men the same and I had my first boy crush you could say…on a classmate who sent me mixed signals and played with my head and heart. Then he ridiculed me. It was during a party and I was drunk when he found me…he encouraged me by kissing me. Then he asked if we should go upstairs to talk but I was already way too drunk to register what was going on. Next thing I know I'm lying naked in a stranger's bed and I'm pretty sure I had sex…my first time and I was drunk…later that day as I was battling hangover a guy looked at me in disgust as he watched something on his phone! The guy I liked had taped us having sex and uploaded online! I was so embarrassed and humiliated! I went to the Board of the school and told them what had happened they took down the video but the bullying and reposting had already ruined my life! I got death threats and bullied almost all the time to the point I couldn't take it anymore! I saw no future for me so I went to the same spot Felicity went and got ready to end it all only to see her…Felicity was the only girl who didn't saw the video or knew what was going on…and we saved each other. Once she agreed to meet me we became fast friends and soon best friends by now the video was taken down by the FBI or something and the bullying was toned down….but I was immune since I had a support system behind me. Although my future wasn't destroyed since I work for Microsoft I was taught a valuable lesson and that is why I don't post on social media about my life that much." Dan said with a heavy sigh since he kept his eyes to the ground the entire time.

"Thank you for sharing with us Dan and Felicity! Who else wants to share today?" The head of the group asked and another person took a turn.

Unknowingly to Felicity, Quentin Lance had heard her story. He had just finished his AA meeting and he was walking to the water cooler for a cold bottle of water when he heard Felicity's name being spoken. He was surprised, to say the least…he knew that whatever he had found on her was just a snip of her life…but he didn't expect that!

As he was walking home he bumped into Sara and Laurel as both girls had pizza and frizzy orange juice in hand.

"Girls! What a surprise!" Quentin exclaimed in true awe as he saw his daughters on civil terms. It was a weeks after the disastrous dinner in Laurel's apartment.

"We decided to have a new start." Laurel stated as she watched her dad unlock his apartment door.

They spent the night talking and eating pizza when Laurel left saying goodnight to her dad Sara stayed since she was staying with him for the time being.

"So, you know Miss Smoak?" Quentin asked his younger daughter and Sara nodded as she drank the last sip of orange juice in her glass.

"Well, I saw her today attending a meeting for people who suffer depression. My gosh her story was a heartbreaking one!" Quentin gushed in a sad tone and Sara's eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean, dad?" Sara asked worried as she straightens her back and her attention was full on her dad that both father and daughter didn't realize that Laurel had forgotten her phone and returned to her father's apartment to get it only to hear their conversations while her hand was on the backup keys she had of her dad's apartment in the locker and she had just opened the door.

"You don't know?"

"No, I don't." Sara said in a tense tone.

"Well, her dad abused her mum and forbid her mum and her to have any further education after high school but Felicity's mum took her away and called the cops on her dad and he went to jail for domestic abuse and illegal hacking…then she was bullied at school and even attempted suicide during MIT and she was hospitalized with a broken leg and ribs! And her boyfriend, Dan…I think his name was, wow! The poor boy! Have you noticed anything in Felicity's behavior lately? She seems such a cheery young woman! It's truly sad!" Quentin said in a sad tone and Sara held a gasp from escaping her mouth.

She had to tell Oliver and Diggs! Felicity needs them to be there for her. Scratch Oliver's idea to give her space! She doesn't need space! She needs support!

Laurel's eyes teared up as she imagined the scene. She had met Felicity in one of the many QC parties but never talked to her other than the occasional "hi" and polite chit chats. She had seen how Oliver looked at her…Oliver looked at her like she was the only woman in the room yet she could see the hurt in his eyes like he wanted to touch but couldn't for some reason. He pitied and felt happy that Oliver was uncomfortable and didn't get what he wanted for once.

She even was a little bit jealous of Felicity just by seeing how close Oliver and she were. But now…now Laurel saw her in a different light.

Laurel silently closed the door once she managed to reach her phone that was near the coffee table that was near the door and walked to the elevator like a woman on a mission.

Laurel arrived at her apartment and instantly searched Felicity's facebook account and friend her then spent a few minutes drafting a message that explained how she was there if she needed help.

Felicity's answer popped up instantly!

 _ **Laurel's and Felicity's Facebook chat: (Felicity's is at the right and bold, Laurel's is at the left and calligraphic)**_

" **Excuse me?"**

" _Sorry, I know how weird that might sound to you. Let me take it from the top."_

" **Um…okay…"**

" _I was at an AA meeting where it's housed in the same facility as the ADSG(Anonymous Depression Support Group) meeting when I heard your name and voice so I stay and listened in against my better judgment. I'm sorry."_

" **Um…you did?! Why?"**

" _I don't know to be honest. I was curious. Please don't be angry or offended!"_

" **You shouldn't have listened in. You had no right!"**

 **Felicity Smoak has blocked you.**

 _ **End of Laurel's and Felicity's chat:**_

Laurel stared at her computer screen and she mentally cursed herself. She had approached it the wrong way. And she wished she had a time machine to take everything back…not just Felicity's and her conversation but everything in her life that went wrong.

Then she walked to her door grabbed her keys, bag and run to her car. She drove to Verdant where she knew Felicity might be. With Oliver and his bodyguard.

After twenty minutes of her driving, she arrived at Verdant and she went inside only to see Sara working and talking with Oliver. She looked around to spot Felicity but didn't so she decided to do the next best thing. She searched in her bag and pulled out a glasses' case and walked towards Oliver.

"Hey, Ollie, sorry to interrupt but I bumped into Felicity this morning while she exited the bank and she dropped this, do you know where I could find her so I can give it to her?" She lied to Oliver and he studied her reaction.

"Um…give it to me and I'll get it to her." Oliver said serious but Laurel shook her head negatively and put the case back in her bag.

"I found it and I will return it, Ollie, it's the right thing to do." Laurel said serious and she tapped her shoe to the ground as she folded her arms to her chest and raised expectantly her eyebrows.

"It's Barkley Street 24th its entrance is near an ice cream shop on the right." Oliver said sighing and Laurel smiled in victory and thanked him as she walked out.

Got in her car and to Felicity's house.

As Oliver watched Laurel rushed to Felicity's house he raised his eyebrows as Sara and asked if something was going on that he hadn't noticed.

"Well I don't know what she's been doing but a few hours ago she said she had to leave from the makeshift dinner we had with dad because she had an early day tomorrow…" Sara said with a shrug and confused tone as she wiped the counter.

She was trying to find some way to tell to Oliver what her dad had listened Felicity say and that she didn't need space but support.

"Hey, Thea! Can I take my break now?" Sara asked Thea as she rushed by the counter and Thea quickly nodded as Sara walked over to Oliver and motioned him to come down to Founder. As she climbed down the stairs she texted Diggs asking if she could call him.

"I'm right here, Sara, you don't have to text. I was putting some updates Felicity texted me that they needed to be done. Did you guys did something to her and she hasn't set foot in here since last week?" Diggs said as he welcomed his friends.

"Okay, Diggs here are the facts; Felicity has been going through some mental health issues in silence while she has been with us but apparently something happened and it triggered a downward spiral when it comes to mental health and Oliver and I saw it happen last week as she drunkenly caught us having sex here and threw a condom package on Oliver's head, side note you should have seen his face hilarious, then she left with a notepad and then as we saw how distressed she was we tried to find what was going on only to find her singing a song that raised a lot of alarms. Soon a friend of hers emerged from the crowd and comforted her as she ran crying from the stage into a bathroom. Oliver and I waited for them to come out but we heard them talking about a friend of Felicity's but we didn't understand much. We had agreed to give her space but guys, she doesn't need space she needs us!" Sara rambled quickly in one breath and Oliver with Diggs stare at her.

Sara sharply inhaled and continued.

"Wow! I do sound like Felicity now! Ha! Anyways, back to the point! My dad had just returned from AA meeting where they are housed in the same facility as ADSG which stands for Anonymous Depression Support Group meetings take place. My dad listened to her story by accident." Sara said quickly and anxiously and she looked at the two men before her waiting for their reactions.

"What?" Diggs asked shocked and he sat down and Oliver looked at the ground.

"What did your dad said he heard Felicity say?" Oliver asked after a small pause.

Sara took a deep breath and said what her dad had told her word for word;

"Well, her dad abused her mum and forbid her mum and her to have any further education after high school but Felicity's mum took her away and called the cops on her dad and he went to jail for domestic abuse and illegal hacking…then she was bullied at school and even attempted suicide during MIT and she was hospitalized with a broken leg and ribs!" Sara said with a sad tone and everyone seemed to stay stunned for a while.

"That is why I said she needs our help and not space." Sara said serious and the men nodded deep in thoughts.

"How do we show her that, though?" Oliver asked deep in thoughts.

 _ **With Laurel:**_

Laurel walked towards Felicity's apartment door only to have it swung open and she looked at a young man's eyes.

"Um…you are not the pizza guy? No offense I would totally understand if you are a pizza girl! But you have no pizza." The young man said confused.

"HA! You owe me twenty-five dollars! You lost…Laurel?" Felicity's victorious voice was heard as she victory danced her way to the door and then her eyes settled to Laurel's frame and her voice was damned down when she arrived at the door and saw Laurel.

"What are you doing here?" Felicity asked angrily and she was held back by Dan.

"I'm sorry I can't leave you, you need to have a support system." Laurel said serious and Dan nodded in agreement.

"Why? Why would you help me? You think that if you help me you will be again in Oliver's good grace, don't you?" Felicity said bitterly and walked away but Laurel walked into the apartment and chased after her.

"Fuck Oliver, Felicity! I want to help you, for you, nothing else! No hidden interests!" Laurel said desperately as she looked at them.

"So I'm a pity project to you?" Felicity asked in anger and Laurel sighed.

"No, please wait till the pizza gets here and I will tell you." Laurel said serious and looked like she understood where the anger came from.

A few minutes went by when the pizza guy arrived and the two women and man sat and ate their first slice in silence.

"When I was dating Ollie…Oliver, I was many times subject of gossip and harsh bullying behind my back but many times I had them say that to my face. I never had a trustworthy support system and I felt twice as bad, so I made a promise to myself not to allow anyone to feel unsupported if the chance appears and I know I can help the situation. You see when Oliver and Sara were presumed dead I had no one to turn to and that pained me so much. I felt all alone that is how I came into the conclusion that if I ever get over my grief I wouldn't allow another girl to be like that ever and I'm making sure that I'll make good on my promise." Laurel said seriously as Felicity's hard exterior seemed to soften.

"So, will you let me be your support system or at least a part of it." Laurel asked and her eyes showed such vulnerability that made Felicity break down and cry as Dan and Laurel hugged her.

This was the start of a long process of trusting for our hero!

 _ **At The Foundry: Same Time:**_

Oliver, Sara, and Diggs were looking at the room around them wrecking their brains for a way to help her.

"How about we leave supportive messages on her desk?" Diggs asked with a confused tone.

"And then everybody thinks she is screwing the boss?" Sara asked sarcastically and Oliver flinched at the mention.

"Why the face, bro?" Diggs asked Oliver as he folded his hands but Oliver didn't answer he just shrugged and left the Foundry leaving behind the ex-military and the reformed assassin.

Oliver then walked to the top of the club and from then he started to parkour to Felicity's house only to see Felicity, Laurel and Felicity's friend sitting Indian style on the couch munching on pizza and laughing.

He sighed in relief at the sound of her laugh.

At that moment he finally allowed himself to realize he was in love with her but his lifestyle didn't allow him to be happy or care with someone who is equipped to handle herself.

Felicity might be strong but she just suffered an emotional breakdown right under their nose and that made him think…was it wise to bring her in the team in the first place?

Was it safe for her health?

No.

The answer was no but he couldn't bring himself to imagine how the entire team would be without her.

So, he needs to up his game and keep her safe no matter what.

Then he heard;

"Okay, has she told you the story of how she broke a poor Estonian guy's hand because he woke her up from a nightmare?" Felicity's friend asked Laurel as Felicity groaned in shame as she rolled off the couch.

"YOU DID WHAT? DAMN, GIRL!" Laurel exclaimed in shock as she laughed and Oliver raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, and I'm still apologizing to Sven a decade after it happened! I was having a nightmare that my dad showed up in Lecce and was dragging me back to Las Vegas." Felicity said as she climbed back on the couch.

"Did he? Is he free?" Laurel asked worried and her friend also got very serious.

Oliver tensed at the sound of her dad. The asshole.

"He is still rotting in a prison cell, thank God!" Felicity said with a sigh of relief.

Oliver relaxed at the sound.

"No matter if he is in prison or not now you have a support system in me and Dan, alright?" Laurel said as she held Felicity's knee and Felicity just smiled shyly.

Oliver then nodded as he felt a little calmer knowing that Laurel was there for her. And like that he disappeared in the dark of the night.

 _ **So? What do you think? Did you like this chapter? Do you think Felicity's journey will be a positive one? Tell me in your reviews! Also, don't forget to check out my other stories and my social media!**_

 _ **Follow me on:**_

 _ **Instagram: Vicky Tzalachani**_

 _ **Twitter: TVDvicky**_

 _ **Tumblr: Fandom-Girl99**_

 _ **Blog: Daydreamer's Mind**_

 ** _Wattpad: Vicky1599_**

 _ **Facebook: Vaso Tzalachani/Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Pinterest: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Quora: Vasiliki Talachani**_

 _ **Gravatar: Daydreamer**_

 _ **Spotify: Vasiliki Tzalachani or Vicky1699**_

 _ **Youtube: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Reddit: Fanfictionmusiclover**_


End file.
